coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 73 (23rd August 1961)
Plot Emily is horrified when she finds out that Swindley has gone out with her father. The two men have gone to the cafe to talk. Swindley is at a loss to understand why Mr Nugent wants to see him until he asks if his intentions towards his daughter are strictly honourable. Swindley feels sure there is a misunderstanding and guesses that Emily made up the matter up to stop her father pressuring her. Mr Nugent takes a liking to Swindley. The two men agree to totally forget the matter. Elsie oversleeps and is very late for work. She pretends that she is ill. Not taken in, Dennis gives her aspirin and a glass of fever cure - which she hates - to wash it down with. He's amused when she erupts in anger. Emily is on hot bricks waiting for Swindley to return. She's relieved when he states he's only been out on a business appointment, but he asks Doreen to help with the stock check to avoid being in the back room with her. Not realising that Dennis rang Miami Modes to say his mother had toothache, Elsie also rings them saying she's got gastritis. She's furious when she finds out. Dennis is delighted to be asked to babysit Paul while Linda shops. Albert tells Nancy he thinks Val was disappointed after her night out with Ken. Elsie decides to donate an old fur coat to the jumble sale. Florrie worries that house clearances in the area are depriving her of customers, but Leo assures her that flats will be built within a year to replace them. She's not sure her business will last that long. Linda finds out that the christening shawl has disappeared, and Dennis sheepishly confesses that he gave it to Albert for the jumble sale when he called. Albert has a large pile of items stored in No.1. Val thinks most of it is junk. They realise the shawl is of good quality and realise there's been a mistake. Swindley continues to be business-like with Emily. A shocked Florrie staggers into the shop. She thinks she's won £500 on the Premium Bonds. Swindley checks the details and confirms for her that her financial troubles are indeed over. Cast Regular cast *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Doreen - Angela Crow *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge Guest cast *Mr Nugent - Frank Pettingell *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Leo Bonarti - Steve Plytas Places *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Swindley's Draperies *Mario's Continental Cafe Notes *Emily Nugent's first name is given for the first time in this episode, when her father mentions it in dialogue. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *For the first time the programme achieved the number one position in the viewing ratings with this episode, being watched in 6,293,000 homes. Episode 073